This invention relates to optical fiber communication systems and, particularly, to a connector for connecting two optical fibers used in such systems.
In an optical transmission system, it is necessary to couple optical fibers end-to-end, as well as to devices such as detectors or signal generators. Coupling of optical fibers in an end-to-end relationship is a difficult task, particularly when high coupling efficiencies are required. Any axial misalignment of the fibers or damage to the ends of the fibers will attenuate the signal across the coupling.
In the past, connectors using nested rods have been used to insure accurate alignment of optical fibers when such fibers have been connected to one another end-to-end. Typically, each fiber has been terminated in a male connector carrying the fiber in an inner set of rods and each male connector has been plugged into a female connector carrying an outer set of rods. The assembly affords accurate fiber alignment but, unfortunately, until the connection is complete each fiber end associated with the male connector is exposed to possible damage.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an optical fiber connector which axially aligns two fibers end-to-end and protects the end of a fiber from damage before the connector is assembled.
This and other objects of the invention are realized in an illustrative embodiment thereof in which a hermaphrodite optical fiber connector has a housing having a cylindrical opening extending axially therethrough. A plurality of inner rods and a plurality of outer rods are disposed within the opening. The inner rods are held in tangential contact with each other forming an aperture for receiving a fiber. A fiber disposed in the aperture and the inner rods terminate in a planar surface substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the fiber. The outer rods are secured between the inner rods and the housing and extend past the planar surface protecting the end of the fiber from damage.
A feature of the invention is the outer rods extending past the planar surface for protecting an end of the fiber.
Another feature of the invention is that the outer rods of one connector are spaced apart to accommodate between them the outer rods of a duplicate mating connector.
Yet another feature of the invention is that the outer rods of the two duplicate mating connectors form a nest to accommodate the inner rods of both connectors thereby accurately positioning and axially aligning both fibers.